Against All Odds
by wildspiritontheloose
Summary: A loner finds himself on the wrong side of SeaClan's border and must prove his worth to the Clan if they are to keep him alive. Though survival seems impossible in this harsh environment, there is something that connects the living and can bring even a prisoner and his captor together. (Challenge for LeafClan and CloudClan)
1. Part 1: Capture

**A/N: It would seem that I am incapable of writing short 'short stories', so this is going to be more of a novella. Since this turned out a lot longer than I thought it would, it will be split up into 4 parts (capture, trial, verdict, and rescue) so that it isn't a giant wall of discouraging text. ****It is an entry into the Tainted Love challenge in both The Clan of Clouds and LeafClan, so maybe it's fair that it's extra long. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You don't belong here."<p>

The words echoed inside of his head, growing louder and louder until it was all he could hear. It made hunting difficult, but he had to try. There was no home to go back to, no one to share their kill with him, though that in itself had never been a common occurrence. He was so tired of eating spiders and flies.

The brown tabby padded on, shoulders hunched forward against the cold of the salty air around him. There was a dull roar in the distance that competed with the one within his own head, and the combination threatened to overwhelm him. The shrill cry of a gull sounded overhead, causing him to shiver. What was this strange place?

Glancing down, he saw dark grey rock, similar to the asphalt he was used to having beneath his paws, but foreign at the same time. Here and there, small tufts of grass grew, vastly different from the brick and concrete world he had always lived in. The air here smelled of salt and water; there, it had been all smoke.

Absorbed in the strange sights and smells, the tom did not notice the grey and white shapes moving towards him until it was too late. He fell to the ground, sides heaving from the impact of a body on his own. This, at least, was familiar.

A new scent entered his nose and, despite the terror he was feeling, the tom could not help but wrinkle his snout. The smell was unpleasant, a mixture of fish and salt that tickled his nostrils on its way up and left a revolting taste in his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" spat a voice in his ear, and he lifted his green eyes to its source. Above him stood a little white she-cat, beautiful amber eyes glowing with ferocity. He parted his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Closing it again, he imagined that he must look very much like the fish this cat smelled of.

Her claws dug into his shoulders and he gave off a small yelp, trembling beneath her weight. Words were failing him and he knew that he would lose a battle if it came to it; after all, he'd never won a single battle in his life. It was all he could do to keep from crying out in terror, like the scaredy-cat he was.

"What have you got there, Swanpaw?" The new voice was low, mocking.

"A loner, I think," the white she-cat standing over him replied. There was a questioning look in her eyes.

"A loner? From the way he's shaking, I'd say he was a kittypet. What should we do with him? Shred him to little bits?" The low voice belonged to a muscular black and white tom, who came into view over the she-cat's shoulder soon after, sharp claws already unsheathed. This time, the pinned tom did cry out, a high-pitched sound that sounded very much like the shrieks of the gulls circling overhead.

"You will do no such thing," said another voice. Two more cats appeared and the tabby stopped struggling against Swanpaw's claws.

"What is your name?" asked the new she-cat, this one a pale gold in colour.

Swallowing back the bile that had risen into his throat, he replied, "Frog."

This earned snickers from Swanpaw and the muscular tom, but they were silenced with one glare from the pale gold she-cat. Frog could not blame them for laughing at the name and, in all truth, was used to being snickered at. The only reason why he had been named Frog was because of his penchant for eating bugs as a kit and, as it turned out later, having to resort to eating beetles and ants even as an older cat because of his terrible hunting skills.

"Gannetfur, head back to camp and let Sleetstar know we've caught a loner on our territory," the she-cat said. "Snowflower, scout the area for signs or scents of others. Swanpaw, lead the way back to camp." To Frog's astonishment, each cat gave a nod and, with one last look at him, went about their assignments.

"H-h-how?" he stuttered, gazing at the she-cat in awe.

"'How' what?" she replied, pushing him ahead of her. She nodded towards Swanpaw's small form, indicating that he should follow.

Frog swallowed again. "How did you do that?"

The she-cat still seemed confused. "What do you mean? I'm the leader of this patrol, they are to listen to my orders." From the way she was walking, back straight and head held high, Frog thought that she must have been more important than that.

He stayed silent, following Swanpaw - _what a peculiar name_ - over the grey rock and towards the sound of crashing water. Every so often, she would glance back at him with narrowed eyes, before continuing forward in a more brisk pace than before, tail held high. Ahead of her, the black and white form of Gannetfur - _also a strange name_, Frog thought - had disappeared suddenly, as if falling off the edge of the cliff. Though the tabby had not liked the tom one bit, he gave a start when he saw this.

"Don't worry, Gannetfur is fine," the she-cat behind him purred. Frog nodded, unconvinced.

As they drew near to the place where the tom had disappeared, Frog understood why it had looked as if he were dropping off of a cliff. Swanpaw, who had been walking steadily so far, suddenly jumped downwards, landing with a soft thud on a ledge below.

One glance downwards and the tom wondered if he would make it out of this ordeal alive.

Far below was the white of frothing waves, crashing up against the rock of the cliff. The water was dark and dangerous, coming up suddenly and receding just as quickly, sucking at the rock as if trying to break it apart. The rock stood firm, providing Swanpaw with ledges to leap down onto. She was already halfway down the cliff.

Frog felt the she-cat behind him nudge his shoulder with her nose and he gulped. Reaching out his paw tentatively, he shivered as the cool sea air brushed against it. Heart in his mouth, he stepped off of the cliff into thin air, closing his eyes tight.

Moments later, he was on a ledge, firm rock beneath his paws again. Exhaling a sigh of relief, Frog moved onto the next one, keeping his eyes open this time. As he descended the cliff, one small jump at a time, his breathing became more relaxed and his fur began to lie flat.

He finally reached the spot where Swanpaw was waiting and found the other two she-cats on the patrol right behind him. The pale gold one took the lead, stepping through an opening in the cliff wall. Frog followed, finding himself in a cold tunnel.

It seemed as if they were walking for hours before the tunnel finally opened up onto another ledge. This one was more open, jutting out from the cliff wall and creating a clearing of sorts amongst the tall rock walls. One side fell away, revealing a rocky beach below, the sea slapping against the stones in a rhythmic pattern.

Frog stared out at the water, the setting sun making the waves look like the moving pelt of a black and orange beast. He would have liked to stay and watch the sunset, as he had so often done from the rooftops of the place he'd once lived, but the two white cats bringing up the rear were already pushing him along. Crossing the clearing, they disappeared into another tunnel on the opposite wall.

This time, the tunnel was shorter, opening up into a cave. Somewhere, water was dripping down from the ceiling, the sound echoing about the enclosed space. It was damp here, the humid air sticking uncomfortably to Frog's tabby pelt. To add to his discomfort, he soon found himself the centre of attention, twenty pairs of eyes staring right at him.

"Where did you find him, Honeypool?" asked a deep voice and Frog turned his eyes to a large stone in the centre of the cave where a giant grey cat was sitting. If he had thought that the pale gold she-cat - Honeypool - was important by the way she carried herself, she was no match for muscular tom.

"Near the border closest to Twoleg Place," Honeypool answered, clear voice bouncing off of the cave walls. "Swanpaw leaped onto him and held him down. He didn't put up a fight."

"Screamed like a dying gull is what he did," Gannetfur pitched in, causing a mirthful murmur to rise up amongst the gathered cats. They were silenced by the tom, clearly the leader of the group, as he swept his amber gaze over them. Frog marvelled at the discipline of the group and the authority of the leader.

Then, the eyes fell upon him and Frog knew why the tom was clearly revered. There was wisdom in those amber orbs, one that only came with experience and age, as well as a sort of steel that spoke of a harsh life. Then, the eyes narrowed and Frog found himself trembling with fear.

"Didn't put up a fight, did he?" The grey tom leaped down from the rock, moving towards the tabby with a surprising grace. He circled Frog once, looking him up and down before taking a seat before him.

"You will look at me when I speak to you." Frog did not dare to disobey, though the mere idea of meeting the tom's eyes reduced him to a shivering mess. It took all of his courage to raise his head.

"What is your name?"

Once again, his words deceived him and he sat there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"I will only ask you once more: what is your name?" The tom had unsheathed his claws, scraping them against the stone floor as he did so.

"Frog." The answer was immediate.

"Frog." The tom repeated the name in a bored voice, as if doubting the truth of the word. All Frog could do was nod, flicking his eyes to the rock that hung down from the cave ceiling.

"Alright, _Frog_. I am Sleetstar, leader of SeaClan, and from this day until I decide what to do with you, you are my prisoner." Sleetstar turned away and leaped back onto his rock, now addressing the whole Clan. "There has been suspicious activity going on on all of our borders. The loners of Twoleg Place are lusting for blood; MoorClan is running low on prey and testing our borders; the sea is bringing in all manners of dangerous creatures. Keep your eyes open for more intruders. For now, we will have to deal with this one." His amber eyes were cold when he turned them back to Frog. With a flick of Sleetstar's tail, the Clan began to move towards the tabby.

As they got closer, it seemed almost as if the walls were closing in on him. The whole of SeaClan, as Sleetstar had called it, was made up of cats that blended into the rock around them - shades of white, grey, black and gold. And now, they were drawing near him, teeth bared and claws unsheathed, eyes flashing in the dim light of the cave. He wondered whether he'd ever stopped shaking since stepping foot on their territory.

"_Frog_," said a gold she-cat off to his left. "Do you think that means we won't have to feed him our fresh kill?" She snickered.

"I think he'll be fine crunching on the spiders in his new home," replied another one.

"Think we can mark him up a little bit before locking him away?" asked a grey tom, eyes glinting with cruelty.

"He won't put up a fight, so why not?" sneered Gannetfur, claws flashing.

They were drawing nearer and all Frog could do was cower before them, knowing Gannetfur's words to be true. He was a coward, a failure of a cat.

"Stop it, you fish-brains!" cried a new voice. A tom pushed through the murderous crowd, the faintest hint of blue in his grey pelt. He smelled of leaves and earth, and Frog immediately felt more at ease.

"If you want what little herbs are in the medicine den going to heal the injuries you inflict upon our prisoner, then so be it," he told them. "Just know that leaf-bare always comes quickly, and death even more so. StarClan will judge you for breaking the warrior code."

This seemed to strike a chord with the gathered cats and they slowly began to melt away, some more hesitantly than others. Gannetfur was the last to linger, casting one last glance at Frog before disappearing into one of the tunnels around the circumference of the cave.

The tabby let out the breath he had not realized he'd been holding in and turned to the cat who had, quite possibly, saved his life.

"Come along, I'll take you to your den. I expect you won't be leaving it for a while." Frog's words of gratitude were cut off and, accepting his fate, he followed the blue tom to a tunnel as far away from the cave entrance as was possible. Inside, the tunnel opened up into another cave, big enough for about two or three cats.

"I'll get Eggpaw and Loonfeather to take first guard duty," the tom said as Frog surveyed his 'new home'. "They will be least likely to bother you or cause you harm." Then, the tom vanished before Frog could thank him or ask his name.

Circling the floor of the cave a couple of times, the tabby made himself as comfortable as he could on the hard rock floor. While his situation seemed dire, he consoled himself with the fact that at least he wouldn't have to sleep out in the open as he had ever since leaving his home. His stomach growled, reminding Frog of the fact that all he'd ate that morning were some ants, as he had been unable to catch the single mouse he'd come across.

Outside of his den, he heard the scuffling of paws as his guards arrived and the murmuring of voices, too low to hear what they were saying clearly. Raising his head off of his paws, Frog gazed at the entrance of the cave to find two amber eyes looking back. They became slits as he stared into them, before disappearing, along with the white tail of the she-cat they belonged to.

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

≻ Frog : brown tabby tom with green eyes; loner

**Leader**

≻ Sleetstar : large light grey tom with glowing amber eyes

**Deputy**

≻ Goosebelly : grey she-cat with white belly and paws; amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**

≻ Rainberry : blue-grey tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**

≻ Swiftclaw : muscular black and white tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Fishpaw_

≻ Palefur : light grey tom with amber eyes

≻ Poolheart : silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

≻ Boulderclaw : dark grey tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Hailpaw_

≻ Flywing : grey tom with amber eyes

≻ Honeypool : pale gold she-cat with green eyes _Apprentice: Swanpaw_

≻ Mistcloud : pale gold she-cat with amber eyes _Apprentice: Eggpaw_

≻ Snowflower : white she-cat with amber eyes

≻ Sandblaze : pale gold she-cat with amber eyes _Apprentice: Mintpaw_

≻ Dawnflight : light ginger she-cat with green eyes _Apprentice: Littlepaw_

≻ Gannetfur : black and white tom with green eyes

≻ Loonfeather : black and white she-cat with amber eyes

≻ Bluefeather : long-haired blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes

≻ Heroncloud : long-haired blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

≻ Rockclaw : dark grey tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**

≻ Fishpaw : silver tabby tom with amber eyes

≻ Littlepaw : light grey tom with amber eyes

≻ Mintpaw : light grey she-cat with amber eyes

≻ Hailpaw : white tom with amber eyes

≻ Eggpaw : white tom with grey stripes and amber eyes

≻ Swanpaw : pure white she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders**

≻ Stormfang : dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Edit: For anyone reading after the edit, Albatrossfur has been changed to Gannetfur (similar bird, sounds less awkward).**


	2. Part 2: Trial

There was not much one could do when sitting in a cave that was under guard day and night, so Frog resigned himself to sleeping and remembering the events of his miserable life. It did very little, if anything, to improve the mood of depression that seemed to hang like a cloud in his prison, but at least it helped to pass the time.

Judging from the claw marks he was leaving on the walls of the cave as each sunhigh passed, he had been here for nearly a moon. The only times he was allowed to leave his prison were the days when Sleetstar called a meeting by the big rock, as he had when Frog had first arrived. The customs of the Clan were foreign to the tabby, but at least they gave him a chance to stretch his legs.

Company was hard to come by but, as he always had, Frog found his own company best. He rarely spoke to the Clan cats, usually only muttering his thanks when they came in to drop off a small piece of prey. The taste of fish had slowly begun to grow on him and he didn't mind eating alone. If anyone did stay to share his meal, it was either Eggpaw or Rainberry, the tom who had saved him from the jeering crowd.

Rainberry was an interesting old tom and referred to himself as a 'medicine cat'. The term was completely lost on Frog, but he assumed that the title brought with it an authority that was almost equal to Sleetstar's. There was another title, belonging to a snooty grey she-cat with a white belly and paws, that also held importance. Eggpaw referred to her as the 'deputy'.

The strange names had also been explained to the tabby, when he'd pointed out to Eggpaw that eggs didn't physically have paws. This had earned a purr of amusement from the white and grey tom. He'd spent the better part of the morning explaining the differences between warriors, apprentices and kits while Frog puzzled over the fact that one could have their name changed so many times over the course of their lives.

He learned that there were two Clans, one living by the sea and one on the moors that he'd passed by on his journey. Both had the same rigid structure and would meet every full moon to discuss how their respective Clans were doing. Sometimes, they would battle over the borders that separated them, arguing over the prey and herbs that seemed to almost dictate their lives.

To Frog, this all seemed very excessive. Where he came from, everyone fended for themselves, sometimes banding together in rag-tag groups of loners and battling over a certain piece of territory before moving on to a better piece of land in the city. If not for the fact that both his fighting and hunting skills were nearly non-existent, Frog would have avoided the bands of loners that roamed the city. He was surprised he'd survived this long, even with the help of others. Perhaps he was just lucky when it came to survival.

On one particularly cold morning, Frog began to doubt that fact.

The day had begun as all of the others had, the tabby waking to the sounds of a bustling camp. He had grown accustomed to the echoes of paws as they travelled back and forth over the rock and the constant barked orders, most often coming from the deputy.

What was different today was the order she was giving. Normally, she would be shouting the names of various cats within the Clan - Flywing, Heroncloud and Mintpaw had been just a few of the ones Frog had heard. Today, she was calling a name that did not fit in with the others.

Frog rose to his paws, dread filling him at the sound of the word. Eggpaw appeared at the entrance of his cave, looking grim. If whatever was going on was enough to make the apprentice sombre, it had to be bad.

The prisoner was marched out of his den, eyes widening as he took in the main cave. Before the great rock on which Sleetstar stood lay two cats, their bodies mangled almost beyond recognition. One had a pelt the colour of fire; the other as black as night. The scent still lingering on their fur was one of smoke.

"Who are they?" Sleetstar demanded, flicking his tail towards the two very dead cats. Frog stared at the bodies, not able to form coherent thoughts.

"Sleetstar asked you a question," said a black and white tom, unsheathing his claws. "Answer him, or you'll be next."

The tabby looked around at the assembled cats, their eyes narrowing as they met his. He realized that the two bodies belonged to loners, probably ones that had crossed the border, and that SeaClan believed him to be affiliated with them.

"I don't know," he replied, voice shaking. "I've never seen them before."

The black and white tom's claws were at his throat almost immediately and Frog squealed in protest. Across the cave, Hailpaw and Fishpaw snorted.

"Look, Swanpaw," they teased, nudging the white apprentice. "You're strong enough to take down minnowhearts." The white she-cat shot them a murderous glare before turning to Frog and softening her gaze. For some unknown reason, Frog felt his heart leap, though he couldn't be sure whether it was a result of her eyes being on him or the claws threatening to cut off his windpipe. Ever since she had stared into his den that night he was captured, he hadn't been able to get her amber eyes out of his head.

"You better not be lying to me, you hear?" Sleetstar roared. Frog couldn't help but cower before the dominating figure of SeaClan's leader.

"Tell him the truth," urged Honeypool.

Frog didn't know what to say. He had truly never seen these loners before, but it seemed that the truth would not be accepted by these cats. They wanted him to tell them what they wanted to hear, something that would prove him guilty of being involved with the loners. Then, they would be able to get rid of him.

There were many things Frog was. A coward, for one. A pathetic excuse of a cat, too. But, if there was anything the tom wasn't, it was a liar.

"I'm telling the truth," he hissed, frustration getting the better of him.

He was suddenly pinned to the ground, Sleetstar's amber eyes boring into him. The shaking had returned and Frog suddenly wished that he had held his tongue.

"I guess StarClan will be the one to judge you," the leader spat.

Frog found himself being dragged out of the main cave by the scruff, yowling all the while. The rock beneath him scraped at his skin, drawing blood as he was dragged along the pebbles of the beach. The smell of salt was getting stronger and the tom realized he was being taken towards the sea.

"I don't know them, I swear!" he cried. "I'm not from their territory, I've never met those loners!"

This, at least, caused a halt to the deadly procession. Sleetstar was looking at the tabby again, this time a more thoughtful look upon his face.

"From further away, are you?" he said quietly. "How did you ever manage to survive on your own?" The grey tom paused. "I think it's time we did something with you. You've been eating too much of our kill and taking up valuable space. There's only one thing to do with a leech, and that's to remove it." Some of the surrounding cats snorted, while others began to chant.

"Trial by water! Trial by water!"

Soon, all of SeaClan was crying those three words. All, that was, except for Swanpaw. When Frog found her white form in the crowd of bodies, all he saw was the saddest of expressions on her face.

He found himself being pushed towards the water before he could even so much as consider what her expression might mean, let alone find out. Behind him, the sea roared like a giant beast, as if sensing the kill it would soon be making.

"SeaClan, to the Sunset Cliffs! Swiftclaw, I trust that you will lead our prisoner to it?" Sleetstar turned to the black and white tom that had previously had his claws at Frog's throat. The tom bared his teeth in a terrifying grin. While the rest of the Clan made its way back up the beach and towards a tunnel in the cliff, Swiftclaw nudged Frog towards the sea.

Resisting the large warrior was useless, so Frog let him move him along. He was led along the rocks of the beach, their jagged edges cutting into his pads. The water soon began to lap at them, the salt causing the newly formed cuts to sting.

Swiftclaw stopped him once they were near the cliff where SeaClan had gathered. Frog recognized it as the place where he had stopped to gaze at the sunset almost a moon ago.

With a sneer, the tom pushed the tabby forward, shrinking back into the shadows of the cliff. The water was coming up higher now and Frog stepped forward shakily, not quite certain what he was supposed to do. By the time he realized that he was not alone, it was almost too late.

Leaping back, Frog stared up at the beast that had risen before him. It was enormous, about ten times the size of Sleetstar, and covered in a thick, brown skin. Its eyes were beady and black, peering at him from behind what looked like an elongated nose. It opened its jaws, spraying Frog with sticky saliva as it gave off a deafening roar.

The tabby froze in terror, eyes glued to the fleshy pink of the creature's open mouth. It was only when he heard his name being screamed from atop the cliff that he tore himself away, scrambling over the rocks to get as far away from the beast as possible.

The creature crashed back onto the rocks with a force that would have crushed the tom had he not moved. It shook its head this way and that, searching him out. With his tabby pelt, Frog was easily distinguishable from the grey of the boulders and it soon caught sight of him.

The cat was sent flying with one swat of the creature's fin, landing on his side. He could feel the stones beneath him piercing his skin and he clambered to his paws. Blood was pouring out of his side and into the water below, which was now nearly up to his belly. Turning to face the behemoth, he found it looming above him again.

Thousands of pounds of blubber came crashing down, hitting the water with a slap and sending up a spray. Frog yowled, his tail caught beneath the creature's weight. It looked him right in the eye and let off another fearsome roar, its breath stinking of fish. The tom trembled, knowing he might be staring death in the face.

The water was rising even higher now and Frog was having a hard time keeping his head above it. From the cliff above, he could hear taunts and jeers. Someone was yelling that if he were truly a frog, he would be able to swim.

That, however, was not something that Frog could do.

The beast lifted itself up again in preparation for another assault and the tom pulled his tail free, paws sliding on the slippery surface of the now submerged beach. He felt the wind ruffling his fur as the creature brought its weight down once more and the spray of the sea as it splashed over him, but he was far enough away that he escaped its clutches.

Spurred on by his instinct of self-preservation, Frog began to move towards the cliff. It was his only chance at survival, if there was any chance at all. Cats could at least be reasoned with; this beast was set on one thing only.

Layer upon layer of rock loomed over him, crags and crevices just visible from where Frog was standing. If he could just reach that crevice, he would be able to get away from the beast and hide from his unmistakeable fate.

The tom leaped up, water-logged fur weighing him down, and his claws just scratched at the bottom of the outcropping before he was falling back into the sea. He gasped for air, coughing up the salty water. Ignoring the weariness in his bones and the stinging of his injuries, he bunched his muscles beneath him in preparation for another jump.

Too late, he realized that the creature was right behind him. He felt himself being lifted up, a cry escaping his throat as it hauled him up by the tail and threw him against the very cliff he had been trying to reach.

The tabby hit the cliff with a crack, the air leaving his body all at once.

Then, he was falling, black at the edges of his consciousness. With his last ounce of strength, he reached out with his claws and managed to find a foothold in the cliff.

The creature was just below him, looking up at his dangling form. In the moment it leaped up from the sea, Frog hauled himself into the tiny crevice, making himself as small as possible.

Pain shot through him like a thousand bee stings and the darkness finally overwhelmed him. Somewhere in the distance was the sound of splashing water.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's part 2! If you enjoyed it, or have a spare moment, please let me know what you liked or what could be changed. Every little comment helps me with my writing :)**

**- Spirit**


	3. Part 3: Verdict

The light had never been as painful, or as welcome, as it was now. Blinking his eyes open, Frog wondered if this was what the afterlife looked like. If it did, then it was not much different from the world of the living. A little hazy at the edges but, overall, almost exactly the same.

"Rainberry, he's awake! He's awake!"

The tabby started, feeling the soft moss beneath him shift. He moved his head too quickly in his search for the words' source and felt it begin to pound, the fog before his eyes growing darker.

"Eggpaw, not so loud!" another voice hissed and Rainberry, SeaClan's medicine cat, suddenly appeared before Frog. He too, had a grin on his face, despite the aggravated tone of voice he had directed at the over-excited apprentice.

"How long have I been here?" Frog croaked, looking about Rainberry's den. It smelled sharp, tangy and sweet all at the same time, confusing his senses.

"Nearly a half moon," the tom replied. "I've been giving you poppy seeds to keep you asleep. Didn't want you walking around with those broken ribs of yours until they'd had time to heal a little." He flicked his blue tail at Frog's left side, where the fur was a mess of kinks and clumps.

"Broken ribs?" Frog muttered. Then, it all came back to him and he couldn't help but look at Rainberry in pure astonishment. "I'm alive?" The medicine cat barked a short laugh before turning back to his herb storage.

"You were brilliant!" Eggpaw said, practically bouncing off of the walls of the den. "The whole Clan's been talking about it! Sleetstar even mentioned your battle with the seal at the last Gathering and MoorClan wouldn't believe him, even though the whole Clan agreed they'd seen it with their own eyes." His amber eyes were shining, striped sides heaving as he ran out of breath.

Frog wasn't sure what to say, so he remained silent. Rainberry soon returned with a bunch of herbs, employing Eggpaw's help in administering them. It was only when the tom's gentle paws began to apply the herbs to Frog's tired body that he noticed just how many wounds he had from his battle, and how much they stung.

"Marigold for the infection; feverfew for the aches; coltsfoot for the cracked pads," Rainberry was saying under his breath and Eggpaw grabbed each herb mentioned, laying them out in a line before the medicine cat. Frog watched, fascinated by the practice.

When they were finished, the tabby's messy pelt was covered with poultices, pastes and cobwebs. Aside from the broken ribs, he'd also wrenched a claw while hanging on to the cliff for dear life and had nearly lost an eye when he had passed out, which explained the fog that seemed to hang before him. Rainberry assured him that, with enough celandine and rest, Frog's eyes would be back to as normal as possible.

"That seal beat you up pretty badly. There are some things that even I cannot heal," Rainberry said sadly, watching as Frog lifted himself to his paws. The comfort of the moss nest fell away and the tabby found he was having a hard time standing, which he attributed to his tired muscles and numerous injuries.

Then, he saw his tail. Or, rather, lack thereof.

All Frog could do was stare at the place where his tail had once been. It was a stump now, covered with layers of herbs and cobwebs to help it heal. The back half of his body felt lighter, but all Frog could feel was the heaviness of loss. He had never realized that having a tail was so important.

Taking a shaky step forward, he wobbled on his paws, unused to the feeling of misbalance. Eggpaw was watching him with wide eyes and Frog tried to make the best of his situation, giving the apprentice a small smile before making a little hop.

The landing was much harder to go through with than he had anticipated and the tabby collapsed in a heap on the floor. The apprentice was immediately at his side, helping him up.

A gasp sounded from the entrance of the medicine den and Frog turned to see two amber eyes staring at him. That same sad expression that had been there when the Clan began to chant for his trial was present now, and her eyes were unusually shiny.

The she-cat was obscured by Rainberry's form, who walked her to his storage and out of sight. Both Eggpaw and Frog were left staring after the two cats.

"She's been in here everyday," Eggpaw murmured, turning to the tabby. Frog found it hard to hide his astonishment. The she-cat who had captured him, the reason why he had been made to fight that beast in the first place, had been visiting him?

The apprentice must have noticed Frog's confusion, as he quickly back-tracked. "The seal... It was quite a shock for her. We've been giving her poppy seeds and thyme, but every time she looked at you she'd start feeling sick again." Eggpaw sighed, curling his tail over his paws. The tabby watched its twitching tip, the acute feeling of loss growing stronger.

"I thought she knew what a trial by water was?" Frog said.

Eggpaw nodded. "She does. All SeaClan cats do. She's just got... A history with seals." The apprentice turned to look at Swanpaw, who was now curling up in one of the nests in the medicine den. Within moments, she was asleep. The pure white of her fur gave a stark contrast against the dark moss and rock surrounding her.

The tabby watched her, searching that pristine coat for evidence of her past, but all he came across was the smallest of nicks behind her ear. He doubted that it had been given to her by a seal and, if it had, that that was the only injury she had come away with. Then again, he had never seen her in battle.

He turned away quickly, unable to continue looking at her without the peculiar feeling inside of his chest threatening to overwhelm him.

* * *

><p>When Frog left Rainberry's den for the first time since the trial, he received a welcome he never would have expected. Feeling especially clumsy without his tail, he nearly lost his footing when a great cheer came up from the cats milling about the main cave.<p>

The first to approach him was a pretty silver she-cat, who touched her nose to his forehead and licked his nose affectionately. This seemed to set off a chain reaction, in which the others began to move towards him, touching their noses to his shoulders and flicking their tails over his flanks. Not sure what to make of all the attention, Frog stood very still.

"Step forward, young one," Sleetstar called from atop his rock. Shakily, the tabby moved forward, pelt prickling nervously as the whole Clan watched him. He finally sat down before the rock with an awkward thump.

"SeaClan, I present to you Frog. He has passed his trial and, in doing so, rid our Clan of the danger that was the seal, something no other has been able to do. Perhaps it was StarClan guiding his paws - _perhaps it was just sheer dumb luck_, Frog thought - in order to show our Clan that he was worthy of life and, above all, a life with us."

Now, Sleetstar directed his gaze to the tabby before him, and Frog noticed that his eyes were no longer as cold as they had been before. Instead, they almost seemed to hold a sense of hope.

"The decision is yours, Frog," the leader said. "You have proven your worth and survived our trial. Will you stay here and join our Clan? Or would you prefer to move on with your life?"

Aware of all the eyes on his back, the tabby gulped. The idea that he might live here one day had never once crossed his mind, considering he hadn't expected to live this long at all. Now that it was clear that he had a future, whatever it was, the question stumped him.

If he stayed, he would be subject to all of these ridiculous social structures, expected to cooperate with the cats who had quite nearly killed him, and would have to learn how to hunt and fight without his tail. That last thing, at least, was something he would have to do regardless. If he left, he would be on his own once more, sleeping out in the open and, more often than not, going to sleep hungry.

Looking about the cave, Frog noticed Eggpaw looking at him, his whiskers twitching with excitement. Loonfeather, one of the cats who had guarded his prison, smiled when his eyes fell on her. Honeypool, too, was smiling and she nodded when his gaze passed over her.

He thought about the world he came from: a smokey, concrete mess where every cat fended for themselves. He thought about the hundreds of times he had slept out in the rain and all the times he had been attacked by other loners because of how weak he was.

Looking around at the gathered SeaClan cats, Frog realized that, though they were harsh in nature, they were also protective of their own. They would never let another member of the Clan go hungry or sleep in the rain if they could help it. Their world was organized and cooperative, something that drew the loner to it.

And there, in the shadows of the medicine den, sat a white she-cat with her amber eyes on him.

Frog nodded, looking up at their leader. "Yes, I will stay and join SeaClan."

To the tom's surprise, Sleetstar's jaw cracked open in a smile. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. From this day until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Frogpaw. Your mentor will be Poolheart." The pretty silver she-cat was sitting at the base of the rock, smiling.

"Poolheart, you are patient and kind, and it is my hope that, under your instruction, Frogpaw will be able to overcome his injuries and become a full warrior of SeaClan." The tabby looked up at his new mentor and she touched her nose to his. Frogpaw became aware of his new name being called by SeaClan all around him.

"We will start training once you are feeling well," Poolheart said quietly. "Until then, rest and gather your strengths. We have a lot of work to do." She moved, making way for the others to come congratulate him.

The mill of cats seemed endless and Frogpaw did his best to at least acknowledge each and every single one, though he became increasingly distracted as the time dragged on. His eyes would continuously flick to the entrance of the medicine den, heartbeat accelerating each and every time. In all the time she had been sitting there, Swanpaw had never once taken her eyes off of him.

When the seemingly endless cue had finally drawn to a close, he turned all of his attentions to the pretty apprentice. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, or his own mind playing games, but he thought he saw her whiskers twitch in a sort of forlorn smile. Then, she disappeared into the darkness, just as she had that first night.

* * *

><p>In the following days, Frogpaw found himself diverted by the thought of Swanpaw often. Poolheart would regularly have to snap him out of his thoughts during training and, after a while, the tom couldn't help but marvel at her patience. He was sure that any other SeaClan cat would have tackled him to the ground by now.<p>

Training sessions with Poolheart became enjoyable once Frogpaw began to realize where his paws stood. Without a tail, he had to be extra careful when traversing the rocky terrain of the Clan's territory, and jumping was nearly out of the question, which made descending the rocky cliffs difficult.

Yet, slowly, Frogpaw began to figure out his own techniques, taking what Poolheart showed him when fighting or hunting and putting his own twist on it. Instead of leaping from ledge to ledge, he would slither off of its edge, dropping onto the next one. His landings were still clumsy, but he was getting better at aiming at targets, which in itself was a great success for him. Thanks to all of the training, he had even managed to catch a scrawny mouse to add to the Clan's freshkill pile.

Battle training was hardest, as he was pitted against other apprentices in the Clan. Most were merciless, only Eggpaw and Mintpaw giving him some slack. As a result, Frogpaw was in the medicine den most nights, either for herbs to ease the stinging of a cut he'd earned during training or for words of comfort from Rainberry. He felt silly, losing to cats who were almost a season-cycle younger than he, but Poolheart assured him that he was making good progress. The only apprentice he was ahead of in training was the one who hadn't been showing up.

It was dark out when Frogpaw overheard a hushed conversation that was not meant for his ears. He was returning to the SeaClan camp, padding along the rocks as softly as his clumsiness would allow, when he suddenly heard the sharp, raspy whispers of two she-cats.

"Does she really think she can ignore her Clan, living off of poppy seeds?" one was saying.

"It's been nearly two moons," the other agreed, and Frogpaw identified the voice as that of his mentor's.

"It's absolutely ridiculous!" the other she-cat hissed.

"I understand that you're upset, but watching Frogpaw's battle with the seal must have triggered her memories. You know how close the two of them were." There was a pause, during which the other cat's tail brushed over the ground in restless strokes.

"Just give her time to come to terms with it, she'll be back to training in no time," Poolheart continued.

"She's not the only one who's lost someone," the other one snapped. "That's the life of a Clan cat. You hunt for it, you fight for it, you die for it if need be. My mentor was killed by MoorClan warriors and I didn't sit around moping. And now, my apprentice sits in the medicine den, inhaling poppy seeds to keep the 'shock' away because her best friend was killed a couple of moons ago."

The silence that followed was deafening. Frogpaw was having trouble sitting still, but did not want to alert the she-cat's to his presence. If he was caught eavesdropping by his mentor and the other she-cat - Honeypool, from what he had deduced - the consequences would be unpleasant.

"Splashpaw was too young," came Poolheart's quiet whisper.

Honeypool sighed. "I'm sorry, I've been insensitive. I can't imagine the pain you felt when one of your kits was taken so suddenly. She was a promising young apprentice and, at the time of her death, you had every right to just drop everything and mourn her loss."

"But I didn't."

"By that point, you had already learned what it was to live the harsh life of a SeaClan cat," Honeypool said. "Swanpaw doesn't and, if this continues, she never will."

Frogpaw's head was pounding with everything he had learned. All he could think about was the small white form of the she-cat he saw in the medicine den every night when he went to visit Rainberry. Sometimes, he would bring her freshkill, but all she would do was stare at it with those sad eyes.

"What do you think will happen if Swanpaw doesn't come around?" Poolheart whispered. As Sleetstar's mate, Frogpaw imagined she already had quite a good idea of what might happen.

"She's been in the medicine den for moons, leeching off of Rainberry's stores." Honeypool's voice was heavy, resigned. "There's only one thing to do with a leech..."

_And that's to remove it_, Frogpaw thought, remembering Sleetstar's words.

There and then, he knew that he would do anything in his power to save Swanpaw.


	4. Part 4: Rescue

The following night, Frogpaw could not stop himself from pacing the length of the main cave. The rest of SeaClan had long been tucked away in their nests, save Swiftclaw and Sandblaze, who were on guard duty tonight. The two guards had been casting him worrisome glances for most of the night, but had not asked any questions.

Finally, Frogpaw turned his steps in the direction of the medicine den and moved with purpose towards it, only stopping once he'd reached its entrance. Inside, it was dark, but he could just make out the rising and falling movement of soft white fur.

_What are you doing, fishbrain?_ the apprentice thought to himself.

He sighed. The idea that he could somehow rescue Swanpaw from the fate that seemed so imminent had been palpable the previous night. Now, just the thought of so much as rousing her from her sleep was terrifying. Frogpaw realized that this was the first time he'd felt this cowardly in a moon.

Then, he remembered the heaviness in Honeypool's voice and knew that, though it was not pleasant for the Clan to do so, they would get rid of any leeches if it meant the well-being of the Clan. Frogpaw shivered, remembering his own near-execution.

Plucking up his courage, he called her name softly into the medicine den. Silence was the only response and Frogpaw wandered forward, careful to keep his pawsteps as light as he could. It was only when he was at her side that he stopped, suddenly wondering why he was doing this at all.

Was it because he was attracted to her? There was no denying that Swanpaw was one of the prettiest she-cat's in the Clan and Frogpaw knew that he was not the only one who had noticed. Gannetfur had regularly visited her in the medicine den as well, though she seemed to push his company away; more than she had Frogpaw's own, anyway, when he brought her freshkill in the evenings.

But that couldn't be the only reason. Frogpaw thought back to the day when he'd been captured and realized how much of a fool he'd been back then. She had been fierce, strong, proud, and he had been the exact opposite. Now, it seemed as if their roles were reversed and, just as he had felt when he'd lost his tail, the apprentice felt a pang of loss. It wasn't the idea of having lost his old character - it was the idea of Swanpaw having lost hers.

And, besides that, he wouldn't wish what he'd gone through on anyone else.

Heart pounding, Frogpaw stuck a paw forward and prodded Swanpaw's side gently. She stirred, opening her mouth in a giant yawn that showed the soft pink of her mouth, but her eyes remained closed. The tom tried again.

This time, she blinked her amber eyes open, staring up at him with confusion etched across her face. She sat up slowly, looking around the medicine den as though it were foreign to her.

"Frogpaw," she said quietly. "What are you doing here?" Her fur was ruffled from sleep, pieces of moss sticking to it, and Frogpaw couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was even now. Surely the Clan wouldn't harm her?

"Frogpaw?" Swanpaw repeated. He groaned inwardly, realizing he hadn't thought about what he was going to say to her.

"Swanpaw," he began. Just the sound of her name made his heart flutter. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to... stretch your legs a bit?" If he'd still had his tail, he would have slapped himself with it there and then.

He expected the she-cat to look angry or amused, but her only expression was a tiresome one. "A walk? Isn't it the middle of the night?" She peered out into the main cave, where it was dark save for a beam of moonlight.

"Yes, it is," Frogpaw continued, shuffling his paws. "But that doesn't mean we can't take a walk, right?"

Swanpaw considered this, eyes flicking between the entrance of the medicine den and the warmth of her nest. The tabby took her moment of indecision as a way to examine her, noting the tired sagging of her shoulders. She was much thinner, ribs visible through fur that was not as sleek as he remembered it being. Perhaps his idea to take a walk would not be such a bad thing for her.

"Frogpaw, it's past moonhigh. I'm tired and, besides, we're not allowed out of the camp unless we're on a patrol." The she-cat was already curling up in her warm nest again.

Feeling a sense of panic beginning to rise within him, Frogpaw blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "I need to show you something important."

Her whiskers twitched and the tom could tell that she was curious. With a sigh, she got up and, feeling triumphant, Frogpaw led her out of the den. Swiftclaw and Sandblaze were talking quietly near the cave entrance, so Frogpaw took the opportunity to slip towards a secret passage that he'd found hidden between the medicine den and the nursery. It was a narrow crack between the two den walls that led to a steep tunnel.

Scrabbling up it without a tail was difficult, so he let Swanpaw go ahead of him. When they emerged from the tunnel, they were standing atop the cliff that housed SeaClan's camp. The she-cat began to say something, but Frogpaw shook his head, signalling that they should be silent.

It was only when they had reached the Sunset Cliffs that he said, "We're here." The sky was just beginning to lighten with the first rays of sunlight, creating bright streaks against the near black of the sky.

Swanpaw was silent, staring down at the rocky beach with an emotionless gaze.

"Why did you bring me here?" she finally asked, voice tinged with suppressed anger.

Frogpaw swallowed. "You needed to see this," he replied vaguely.

"If I never saw this place again it would be too soon," she said coldly.

Deciding it was time to tell her the truth, Frogpaw continued. "If you don't return to your apprentice duties soon, it might be the last thing you see. I... I heard some of the warriors talking about how you'd been gone for nearly two moons, that you were leeching off of SeaClan's stores. And, well..." The tom stopped when he saw the look of understanding cross Swanpaw's face.

"I'm not strong enough to fight, they know that. I'm not strong enough to _live_. Why not let them put me on trial?"

His answer was instant. "Because I can't let you go through what I went through. I was weak, cowardly, lost and, right now, I think you are too. You don't want to face your problems, the things that are holding you back." Swanpaw's face was once again blank, but Frogpaw continued, regardless of whether his words were having an effect or not.

"I know what it's like to be discarded, to not have a place. But you, you have a place. With a little willpower, you can be a part of the Clan again. Somewhere, behind that mask of grief, you're hard-working and fierce, smart and responsible, beautiful..." Frogpaw trailed off as the light of the emerging sun made the she-cat's fur shimmer.

"Just like Splashpaw was," she said softly. Frogpaw tore his eyes away from her, unable to see her in such a state of grief. He was surprised when she began to tell him more.

"We'd played together in the nursery as kits. She was two moons older than me, but we were still the best of friends. Once I became an apprentice, we begged our mentors to allow us to train together, but Honeypool and Gannetfur were too different to mentor together.

"One day, he gave Splashpaw an assignment to hunt crabs along the beach. Its dangerous on the best of days, but that day the tide was coming in fast. I watched as the waves brought a seal onto the shore and, before anyone could rush to help her, Splashpaw was crushed. When the tide receded, there was nothing left of her."

The sun was a half circle on the horizon now, turning the ocean a brilliant orange.

"I haven't felt happy since then."

"I'm sorry," Frogpaw said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

Swanpaw flicked her ear. "You remind me of her. The way you both seemed like you shouldn't belong here and, yet, you do."

"You belong here, too," he said softly, moving close enough to the she-cat that their fur brushed.

"I don't," was her reply. "The only place for me here would be as a queen, and I'm well aware that the whole Clan thinks Gannetfur and I should have kits. But I can't forgive him for what he did to Splashpaw."

The tom was slightly bothered by the admission, but pushed it aside. "You're an apprentice, aren't you? You will one day be a warrior of SeaClan, but only if they see that you want to be." Frogpaw watched her carefully, hoping his words would elicit a reaction this time.

When she did not reply, he added, "If not for yourself, or for the Clan, do it for me." He was going off of the smallest suspicion that, somewhere deep down, Swanpaw had feelings for him too. It was the only chance he had to change her mind.

"Do you remember anything from your trial other than the seal?" she asked. The tom was not sure how he felt about the change of topic, but searched his memories all the same.

"I was frozen at the beginning and only snapped out of it when someone screamed my name," he said, astonished that he'd remembered such a small thing. "After that, it was just me and the seal."

Swanpaw nodded, turning her eyes to him. In the light of the rising sun, they were the colour of honey, rich and sweet. With a jolt, Frogpaw realized that it had been her voice yelling his name.

"Thank you," he stammered.

She gave him a half-smile. "No, thank you." The she-cat reached forward to touch her nose to his cheek and Frogpaw felt as if his heart just might explode.

* * *

><p>Swanpaw's return to her apprentice duties came as a shock to most of the Clan. Only Rainberry seemed unsurprised, having been the one to see Frogpaw returning with the she-cat in the early hours of the morning. Frogpaw caught the knowing look in his eye and knew that he would keep what he'd seen to himself, though the apprentice did not know what the look meant.<p>

When Honeypool emerged from the warriors' den and caught sight of her apprentice waiting for her, the joy in her eyes was evident. It seemed that the demeanor of the whole Clan had brightened and, for the first time since he'd arrived there, Frogpaw saw SeaClan in a truly celebratory mood. There were four apprentices currently in training, three newly named warriors and Snowflower had just moved into the nursery; the prey was running well and the medicine den was better stocked than it had been in moons. In Frogpaw's mind, there was not much the Clan could not be happy about.

That was, until news came from the border.

Frogpaw and Swanpaw were sharing some morning freshkill when Sandblaze came streaking into the camp, yowling at the top of her lungs, "The loners are attacking the border!"

A wave passed through the assembled cats, one of anger and excitement. The tabby was not sure what to think. Part of him was excited, as this would be his very first battle as a member of SeaClan. The other part remembered all of the battles he'd fought with loners earlier in his life and made him want to hide away.

He suddenly became aware of all of the cats watching him, eyes narrowed. Beside him, Swanpaw shifted uncomfortably, also noticing this.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather before the Speaking Rock!" Sleetstar called. "Sandblaze has informed me that there is a company of fifteen loners on the border. The rest of her patrol is waiting for reinforcements before engaging them. We will find strength in numbers and, hopefully, scare them off. All warriors and apprentices are to head out now, except for Heroncloud and Fishpelt, who will stay behind to guard camp."

The blue-grey she-cat nodded her head respectfully, while Fishpelt's fur bristled. His glittering eyes were on Frogpaw.

"Yet you're taking the former loner with you?" he hissed. Behind him, Gannetfur and Hailpaw nodded their support to Fishpelt.

Sleetstar considered this, gazing at the tabby tom thoughtfully. "Let him take this as a chance to prove himself to the Clan." With that, he leaped from the rock and sprinted from the cave, followed by thundering paws and a rush of white, grey and blue fur, making it seem as if a river were moving through the cave.

Frogpaw joined it, Swanpaw beside him. She gave him a small smile, brushing her fur against his as they raced headlong over the rocks of SeaClan's territory towards the path that led to the Twolegplace border. On his other side was Eggpaw, a look of determination upon his face. Somewhere further ahead were Hailpaw and Gannetfur, both glancing back once in a while to shoot Frogpaw hateful looks.

The tabby apprentice chose to make nothing of it, though his heart and mind were racing just as fast as his paws were churning the ground. He had been with SeaClan for only a couple of moons, he couldn't expect all of them to trust him. He wasn't even sure he could trust himself. What if, despite the battle training with Poolheart, his courage failed him and he returned to his cowardly self once more? How would he ever prove his loyalty then?

There was no time to answer the question, as the trespassing loners had caught sight of the SeaClan cats and were now coming towards them, one wall of teeth and claws against another. With one last glance at Swanpaw, Frogpaw steeled himself for the battle to come.

It happened so quickly that Frogpaw barely had time to unsheath his claws before he found himself duelling a loner twice his size. The tom was a huge mass of black fur, with torn ears and sharp claws that glinted in the setting sun. Dodging its deadly paws clumsily, Frogpaw slid along the loner's side and raked his claws over the tom's ribs. The loner yowled in pain, twisting away and turning to face the tabby apprentice.

"You don't even have a tail," the tom said cruelly. "You're as good as dead." Then, he lunged forward, dropping his weight onto Frogpaw's smaller form. Unable to move quickly enough, the apprentice crouched, taking the brunt of the loner's weight on his shoulders. His heart was pounding and, somewhere in the back of his mind, was the thought that he could just give up and surrender, just as the old Frogpaw would have.

A flash of white in the corner of his eye reminded him why he had to fight back.

Bunching his muscles beneath him, it took all of the apprentice's strength to lift himself up into the air, shifting the giant loner to the side. With most of the weight no longer on his body, Frogpaw was able to escape from the loner's clutches. Kicking out his back legs, he made contact with the loner's side, sending him skidding into a nearby pair of cats. Loonfeather nodded her thanks as the collision broke apart her own fight.

Together, Loonfeather and Frogpaw leaped onto the loners, fangs bared. This time, the huge tom was prepared, but lunged for the wrong opponent. Loonfeather parried his blows skillfully, spitting curses into the loner's face.

Frogpaw found himself facing a small brown she-cat, about his own age. Her fur was matted and her nose was criss-crossed with scars. She looked somewhat helpless, in Frogpaw's opinion, but not wanting to take any chances, he lunged at her with a forepaw.

She was gone faster than he could blink, his unsheathed claws grasping at thin air. Then, he felt the searing pain of claws being raked over his sides. Yowling in pain, Frogpaw turned around to face the she-cat but, once again, she was gone.

He suddenly felt a weight on his back and claws digging into his shoulders. Thinking back to his training with Poolheart, Frogpaw rolled over onto his side, hoping to knock the loner off. Instead, all he succeeded in doing was exposing his belly.

The pain in his sides was nothing compared to the pain he felt now. For such a small cat, she had long claws, and as she scored them over his soft underside, Frogpaw was sure that this was the end.

Then, the pain was gone, replaced by the familiar face of Poolheart. Her nose was stained red with blood and brown fur was sticking out from between her fangs. The limp body of the loner she-cat lay beside Frogpaw.

"Stick to the perimeter, we don't want to lose anyone if we can help it," she said before rushing off into the thick of the battle. Frogpaw lay on the ground for a while more, surrounded by yowling and hissing and the smell of blood before rising carefully to his paws and moving awkwardly away from the main battle.

He did not get far before being stopped by another cat.

"I always knew you were a good for nothing loner," Gannetfur hissed. The tom's sharp claws were out and Frogpaw felt a sense of dread rising within him.

"It's not what it looks like," Frogpaw said as confidently as he could, but the shaking of his voice betrayed him.

"Running, are we? Don't want to be responsible for the SeaClan warriors who die today?" The warrior's eyes glinted cruelly in the sunset, a wicked smile slipping onto his face. "That's alright, I can rid you of that guilt."

Frogpaw could feel his breath coming in and out of his lungs in short gasps, the pain in his stomach and sides growing as he struggled to breathe. When Gannetfur pounced, it was all the apprentice could do to move out of the way.

"And who will bear the guilt of my death?" he retorted, turning to look at the warrior.

"Some good-for-nothing loner. Or, better yet, no one at all. I'll let them know that you couldn't bear the guilt and killed yourself after watching Swanpaw die of her battle wounds."

Time seemed to still and, suddenly, nothing else mattered to Frogpaw more than finding Swanpaw. Was she truly dying? Was she already _dead_? The pain he felt at the very thought was more than he could handle.

Seeing the look of absolute horror on Frogpaw's face, Gannetfur hissed. "She'll _never_ be yours."

Before the warrior could move towards him once more, Frogpaw caught sight of a familiar white pelt and, spurred on by an unexpected feeling of hope, moved just as the other tom pounced. Ignoring the pain, the apprentice raced towards the figure of Swanpaw.

She was battling the same tom Frogpaw had been, though he seemed even bigger now that he was battling the smaller she-cat. Black against white, the two thrust their claws into each other's fur, jabbing and diving in an effort to defeat the other. Watching Swanpaw fight, Frogpaw couldn't help but feel silly for having thought she might be dead. Even with two moons of missed training she was a match for an untrained alley cat.

Just as the thought was crossing his mind, the giant tom swiped his paw over Swanpaw's muzzle, knocking her to the side. She let out a pained cry and Frogpaw heard a crack as she hit the ground.

The tom was looming over her, paw raised, ready to kill. Frogpaw stood, frozen, watching the scene unfold before him. He knew how it would end, but still he could not force himself to move; he had not felt this feeling of terror in so long that he had almost forgotten what it felt like.

At that moment, the sun slipped lower, just enough to blind the loner temporarily and, in that split second, Frogpaw let instinct take over. He leaped, sailing through the air to shield Swanpaw with his body just as the loner's claws cut through the air.

Beneath him, Swanpaw's beautiful eyes were widened in shock and he could feel the warmth of her body against his. The swirl of emotions within Frogpaw was so great that he knew he could only be feeling the one thing he never thought he would.

_So this is love_, he thought before everything disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! If you're wondering if this is the end: no. I know I said there would only be four parts, but I didn't want to make this one any longer than it already is. So I'll be updating again with a sort of 'epilogue' sometime in the next couple of days! ****Until then, happy reading!**

**- Spirit**


	5. Epilogue

There was something sucking at his body, a sort of cool wind that seemed to want to take him away, off to a place where stars replaced fur. It was strong, but he could feel something pulling him in the other direction, a warmth that felt familiar. He stood, suspended between two forces, waiting for something to change.

The wind began to ebb and the warmth slowly took over, encompassing his form. He was not sure whether it was real or a figment of his imagination, or whether he himself were real or just a shadow, floating between two worlds. As the heat grew stronger, it was joined by the feeling of softness and the sound of quiet sobbing. Curious, Frogpaw opened his eyes.

Beside him was Swanpaw, her nose buried in the fur on his side. Frogpaw became aware of the aching of his body, but shifted all the same, bringing his head over to the she-cat's to give her ear a swift lick.

Her head snapped up, her eyes meeting his, and before the tom could stop her, she was throwing herself onto him. She licked his ears and his forehead, his nose and his mouth, and Frogpaw could not help but purr.

"I was so worried," Swanpaw said, pushing her nose into the fur of his chest. Frogpaw rested his head on top of hers, heart beating an eratic rhythm.

"It's alright, I'm still here," he replied softly. They remained in that position until another cat entered the den.

"Frogheart!" Rainberry's voice was full of joy, though muffled by the stack of herbs in his jaws. Behind him, Eggpaw dropped his own stack and rushed towards the injured tom's nest.

"Frogheart?" the tabby repeated, confused.

"Goosestar gave you your warrior name while you were dying," Eggpaw explained. "She wanted you to pass on as the brave warrior you were." The newly named Frogheart looked down at Swanpaw, eyes wide.

"I don't think passing on will be necessary." She laughed, shifting even closer to him.

"Thank StarClan," she purred.

"I hate to break this up," Rainberry mewed, approaching the pair. "But Frogheart needs something to strengthen him. Eat up! The Clan will want to know about your recovery." The tom's eyes sparkled as he dropped some horsetail and juniper berries before the tabby.

After obediently swallowing the herbs, Frogheart was helped up by the two apprentices, leaning heavily on Eggpaw's shoulder. His whole body ached, especially his shoulders, which were covered with long scratches from the loner's claws. His side and belly were beginning to scar, jagged lines underneath the tabby fur that was slowly beginning to grow back in.

Hobbling towards the main cave, Frogheart closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun for the first time since the battle as it streamed in through the cave opening. He suddenly realized just how lucky he was to be alive and the thought put a smile on his face. Against all odds, he had made it through all of the trials put before him, not only surviving but growing as a result.

"Frogheart, you're alive!" exclaimed a surprised Sandblaze, who was passing through the cave on her way to the freshkill pile.

"Welcome back, brave one," said Swiftclaw, smiling down at the new warrior.

"You've certainly earned your warrior name," added Poolheart, eyes filled with pride.

Frogheart nodded his thanks to each of them in turn before turning to the Speaking Rock, where the new leader of SeaClan was sitting. The grey and white she-cat was gazing down upon him from her perch, a small smile playing at her lips.

"He certainly has," she said. Then, raising her voice to address the whole Clan, she said, "Though we lost brave warriors in our battle against the loners, we have gained new ones. Mistcloud and Loonfeather will be missed, as will our great leader Sleetstar, but we must live in the present." The she-cat's amber eyes fell upon Swanpaw.

"I would like to ask our three apprentices to step forward," Goosestar called. Frogheart looked down at Swanpaw, feeling the pride well up inside of him as she stepped forward.

"I, Goosestar, leader of SeaClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." The traditional words were spoken slowly, with an air of authority that sent chills through Frogheart.

"Eggpaw, Hailpaw and Swanpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the three siblings chimed in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," Goosestar said, turning to each apprentice in turn as she spoke. "Eggpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Eggstripe. StarClan honours your warmth and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SeaClan."

The newly named Eggstripe practically knocked Goosestar over as she rested her head upon his, giving her shoulder such an energetic lick that she was, for a moment, unbalanced. Recovering, she turned to Hailpaw.

"Hailpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hailpelt. StarClan honours your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SeaClan." The white tom dipped his head respectfully before moving out of the way so that Goosestar could approach Swanpaw.

"Swanpaw," the she-cat said softly. "From this moment on you will be known as Swanstream. StarClan honours your intelligence and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SeaClan." Frogheart watched, feeling as if he might explode with pride, as Swanstream accepted her new warrior name and turned to pad back over to his side.

Then, the tabby noticed that Goosestar's eyes had settled on him. She followed behind Swanstream, stopping only once she was directly in front of the tom.

"Frogheart," she greeted him. "You have already received your warrior name, but were unable to experience your warrior ceremony. We believed that your injuries were too great and that you would pass on to StarClan with your warrior name. Since that is not the case, you will be receiving your warrior name before the Clan today."

All around him, the cats of SeaClan had drawn closer, watching the tabby's ceremony curiously. The tom kept his head held high, waiting for Goosestar's words.

"Frogheart, StarClan honours your determination and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SeaClan." As Frogheart licked the leader's shoulder, the Clan erupted into cheers around him. They were shouting all four of the new names, a constant ripple of '_Eggstripe, Hailpelt, Swanstream, Frogheart'_ passing through the air.

There were cats all around him - his _family_, he realized - and they were pressing against him, congratulating him for his successes. Somewhere further off, Eggstripe and Hailpelt were receiving the same treatment, but Swanstream was nowhere to be seen. Twisting about to catch sight of her, he saw her amber eyes peering out from the hidden tunnel between the nursery and the medicine den, before she was gone with a flick of her white tail.

* * *

><p>He found her sitting at the edge of the Sunset Cliffs, watching the sun sink below the horizon. Settling down beside her, he leaned over to lick her ear, their fur brushing for a brief moment.<p>

"Swanstream," the she-cat said quietly, testing the name out on her tongue.

"Swanstream," Frogheart repeated, speaking the name with a sort of finality. He liked the way it sounded; delicate and soft, yet strong and fierce at the same time. And beautiful, just like she was.

"Determination and bravery," Frogheart added, remembering the two virtues named by Goosestar.

Swanstream smiled. "You sound surprised."

"I just never thought those two words would be used in the same sentence as my name," he said honestly, turning to look at her. "Remember when you first caught me on your border?"

At this, Swanstream let out a snort. "How could I not?" Frogheart shoved her playfully. Not ready for the impact, Swanstream toppled over, dragging the tom down with her so that the two were a tangle of limbs, white fur on the bottom and striped brown on top.

Gazing down at the she-cat, Frogheart was struck by how different they both were from that first day they'd met. Back then, he would have never imagined that he would be here now, in the place where a trial had almost ended his life, in love with the very she-cat who had captured him.

And yet, it did not feel strange. It felt right, as if this was exactly where he was meant to be.

Swanstream must have been thinking the same thing. "I'm glad I caught you." She reached up, giving his whiskers an affectionate lick.

"I'm glad you've kept me around," Frogheart replied.

"I love you." The words came out of Swanstream's mouth in such a rush that the tom was sure he might have misheard them. The look in her amber eyes told him otherwise and he let out a deep purr.

"I love you too, Swanstream." He touched his nose to hers, breathing in the sweet scent of her breath and feeling the softness of her fur beneath him. They stayed like this until the sun had almost disappeared below the edge of the sea.

The she-cat was the first to stir, unintentionally knocking Frogheart to his side. It made him aware of just how tired he was and how much his bones still ached. He had forgotten all about his injuries during his moment with Swanstream.

"Come on, brave one," she said teasingly. "Rainberry will feed me to a seal if he finds out I've been keeping you out instead of letting you rest." She offered her shoulder to him and he took her offer of help gratefully, limping along beside her as they made their way back to camp.

"I think he already knew," Frogheart said thoughtfully, remembering those looks the medicine cat had shot the pair in past moons.

Swanstream looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I think every cat in SeaClan knows just how smitten we are by just looking at us," he replied, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. The white she-cat just gazed at him, expression full of love and warmth.

"I guess we've both found our place, then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Now_ it's over. I just couldn't leave that terrible cliffhanger ending like that and decided to finish it this way instead. I hope the story was enjoyable, despite how long it was, and if you found it boring, feedback on how I could improve would be very much appreciated. **

**I will be writing more stories about SeaClan/MoorClan, if you're interested - just hit the follow/favourite button to receive updates on my future writing :)**

**- Spirit**


End file.
